warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Marron
Marron is a thick-furred tom with a chocolate brown pelt and greenish-blue eyes. He has three diagonal scars stretching from his shoulder to his flank. Personality Marron isn't a very kind cat. He lacks sympathy for others, and enjoys inflicting wounds on others as well. He is kind of like Rat's second-in-command, helping him out with attacking any cats who haven't followed their leader's orders. Marron hates kits, and will avoid them at all costs, and there are rumors that he has even killed kits because of his hatred for them. He may not seem very kind and loving at first, but when he's with a mate or someone he cares about, that all changes. He will protect anyone he loves- but, other than that, he won't care about any other cats' needs. Marron could even sit and watch someone slowly bleeding to death, and wouldn't give a damn. Marron has never been seen with a smile, and his life is mostly fueled off of hatred and anger. He's a very hot-headed cat, and the tiniest comment could send him into a murderous rage. He's the type of cat who wouldn't hesitate to kill another, causing others to fear him. In short, you definitely do not want to meet Marron in a dark alleyway- especially if he's in a bad mood. History Marron was born behind a dumpster, and abandoned by his mother to die. Somehow, he managed to survive, finding some bits of food that had fallen out of the dumpster, and living off of garbage until he was old enough to hunt for himself. He taught himself the ways of the city, and hardened himself to it, living alone until he found Rat's scraggly group of cats- that was hardly even a group at all. Rat told him that he would have to fight him in order to join the group. Marron agreed, and it was in that fight that he got the three long claw marks going down his side. However, he won the fight, and Rat was impressed. He allowed Marron to stay, and the dark brown tom quickly gained respect, becoming something that was similar to a second-in-command to Rat. Soon, Marron met Ave, another cat in the group. They fell in love soon after, and were mates for many moons- however, Ave had an increasing dislike of the ways of Rat's 'gang'. Marron had no idea about this opinion until he found Ave sneaking out one night and followed her. She confessed that she was leaving. Marron was upset, and begged her to stay. But when Ave looked him in the eye and said that she wanted to find a better life for her unborn kits, his distress disappeared. Marron snarled that he hated kits, and now, he didn't care that she wanted to leave. He threatened to attack her if she didn't leave quickly, so she ran. Marron pretended that nothing had happened, and told Rat when she didn't show up the next morning that she had probably betrayed them. Rat declared vengeance against Ave, proclaiming that he would kill her if he ever saw her again. Marron still feels guilty about what he said to his mate, but ignores these feelings, agreeing with Rat that if he ever saw her again, he would kill her.